Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Rarity Takes Manehattan ''is an crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: Rarity and the team visits Manehattan so that Rarity may enter this fashion competition. But when a rival competitor uses Rarity's special fabric, Rarity's generosity is tested. Trivia *The episode title is a parody of the movie "The Muppets Take Manhattan". Scenes Checking in *Jaden: And here's our room. *uses his card to open the door to the room* *Jeffrey: ...! *smiles* Wow! *Jaden: *smiles and walks in* This is perfect. *Jeffrey: *walks in* Amazing! *Xion: *walks in too* Cool! *Alexis: *smiles and walks* Two king-sized beds for Jaden and I and Jeffrey and Aqua, and a cot for Xion and the cubs. *Aqua: *smiles as she walks* This is perfect. *Tammy: *walks in* I'm so glad we're sharing a room together. *DJ: *walks in* Me too. *Jaden: Alright. Let's get settled in. *Jeffrey: Right. *Alexis: *starts unpacking her suitcase* *Aqua: *unpacks her suitcase too* *Jaden: Which bed do you and Aqua want, big bro? *Jeffrey: Maybe the one on the right. *Jaden: Alright. Alexis and I can take the left one next to the window. *Aqua: *smiles* Sounds fair enough. *Xion: *approaches the couch* *DJ: *smiles* *Xion: *takes the cushions off the couch* Let's unfold the cot. *(The cubs help Xion unfold the cot) *Tammy: *hops onto the cot and smiles* Nice and soft. *Xion: *smiles as she sits with Tammy* *Aqua: *smiles* We have four hours before we head out and do some sight seeing. So relax if you want, sweetie. *Xion: *smiles* All right, Mommy. *Jaden: *unpacks his suitcase* *Jeffrey: The view looks good. *Aqua: *smiles* Yeah. But wait 'til we see what its like on the Empire Flank Building. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Jaden: *lies on his bed* I wonder what's on. *grabs the remote* *Jeffrey: *sits on his bed and checks the room service menu* *Xion: *giggles and smiles* Typical of you, daddy. Always thinking with your stomach. *Jeffrey: *laughs at Xion's comment* *Tammy: *lies on Xion's lap* *Xion: *pets Tammy* *Tammy: *purrs happily* *Xion: *smiles* *Aqua: *smiles and sits next to Jeffrey* See anything you like? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Yep. *kisses Aqua on the lips* *Aqua: *giggles* I meant on the menu, goofball. *Jeffrey: *laughs* Sorry. *Aqua: *looks at the menu too* *Jeffrey: This Dungeness crab looks good. *Aqua: *smiles* Go ahead and order dear. We can afford it. * Helping Rarity *Jaden: *working with a sewing needle* This is crazy. I don't even know how to sew. *Jeffrey: Me either. *Tammy: This sure is a lot harder than I thought. *pokes herself with a needle* OW! *DJ: This is why i wish we had opposable thumbs. *Xion: Now be careful, you two. *Tammy: We're trying... *Xion: Hmm.... Hang on. I know something you could do. *Tammy: What's that? *Xion: Hold this for me. *gives Tammy a pin cusion* *Tammy: *holds the pin cushion* *DJ: Um, now what? *Xion: Just wait for an assignment from Rarity, DJ. *DJ: Oh. Okay. *Aqua: I'm right here to help you if you need it, sweetie. *Xion: Thanks, mommy. *(Aqua and Xion start working on a dress together) *Xion: *smiles* *(Fluttershy is using a sewing machine but has a little trouble with it) * Two wrongs don't make a right *Suri: Sorry, but Rarity lost the show, kay? *Tammy: *snarls* LIAR!!!!!! *about to use her laser vision* *Xion: Tammy, no!! *(Xion covers Tammy's eyes with her hand, and Tammy shoots laser beams at Xion's hand) *Xion: *groans* *Tammy: *gasps* Oh no! *Xion: *slowly takes her hand off which is smoking and covered in burnt marks* ............ Ouch....... *Tammy: Oh my gosh!!! I'm so sorry, big sister!!! I didn't mean to hit you!!! *Xion: It's okay. I'm all right. *Tammy: I swear! I was trying to hit Suri! *Xion: Well, you shouldn't have. *Tammy: But she deserves it for lying! *Xion: I know, but it would've made things worse. *groans* *Tammy: Why? *Xion: Because harming Suri would never solve anything. *Tammy: It wouldn't? *Xion: No. Two wrongs never make a right. *Tammy: .....! They don't? *Xion: No, Tam. They don't. *Tammy: ...... *frowns* Oh, Xion. I'm so sorry.... I was just so angry at Suri that I didn't know what I was thinking.... *Xion: *pets her* Shh...it's okay. I'm not mad. *Tammy: *purrs happily* *Suri: *laughs* Awwwwww. Isn't that sweet? *Shira: I'd suggest you back off. *Jeffrey: Let's take a look at that. *checks Xion's burnt hand* *Aqua: *checks it too and smiles* Oh, it can easily be healed. *casts a simple healing spell on Xion's hand* *Xion: *smiles* Thank you, Mommy and Daddy. *Jeffrey: *smiles* You're welcome, Xion. *takes out some wrapping bandages from his bag* *Xion: *holds out her hand as Jeffrey wraps it up* *Jeffrey: *finishes wrapping her hand* Better? *Xion: *smiles* Yes, daddy. A lot better. Thank you again. *Jeffrey: *smiles* You're welcome, sweetie. *Aqua: *smiles and kisses Xion's forehead* *Xion: *smiles and hugs Aqua* *Aqua: *hugs Xion back* *Xion: I love you, mommy. *Aqua: *smiles* I love you too, my little Princess. *Jeffrey: *hugs them both* Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Episodes